


Ive Got The Balls

by DestielCockles16



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-05 17:57:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1827166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielCockles16/pseuds/DestielCockles16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has something very important to get out to Dean, and Dean to Sam. But where is Castiel? Almost an hour late? Where is his angel?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok guys this is my very first fanfic ever. Let alone Destiel so take it easy? I don't even know where to start so im going to start off with a chapter then you guys let me know what you think. Again, it's my first so please try and leave lots of advice! Thanks! -Unicorn out

"Really Sam?. That's all you had to tell me?" Dean slowly spoke so as not to offend his little...well HUGE little brother.

"Yeah Dean..I mean were you expecting something else?

Dean thought for a moment. This had to come out as carefully as his brother just did. "Well, okay look Sammy, I always had a sort of inkling you might be..."

"What...gay?"

"Yes Sam…gay"

"Well then what do you think?"

"I think...I..."

Honestly, Dean didn't know what he thought. Of course he was a little shocked his baby brother came out. But that wasn't the problem. Sam had the balls to come out to Dean. Dean of all people. So why couldn't he do the same? It's not that hard.

Okay Dean, deep breath. It's not like Sam's not going to support you. He just came out himself. He'll be happy for you. Wait. What was that? Right on Sam's neck, almost where his neck meets his collarbone. He'd know that mark anywhere. He got or more…gave them all the time. SOMEONE HAD GIVEN HIS BABY BROTHER A HICKEY?

"Sam, what the HELL is this?"he said as he yanked down Sams green and red striped fleece plaid.

Always the damn fleece plaids with this kid. What the hell?

"Shit…okay. Look Dean I told you I was gay okay? So why don't we leave this part alone..?" Sam spoke slowly as he easily pulled his collar back up, trying and failing desperately to hide the mark.

Ahh jeez. Alright so the kids got a hickey. It's not so bad… I don't care who it is along as it's not his angel. His angel… where the hell was Cas? Dean turned his back to Sam so he wouldn't see his big brother looking at his watch and getting the wrong idea. 12:45 pm. Okay now it was time to worry. Him and Cas had agreed on 12:15.

"Okay look Sam I'm just gonna come out and say this because I have to go find Cas...I really don't care how you want to live your life as long as you don't mind me living the same" He sped out that last part, grabbed his leather jacket, keys and ran out the motel door to his baby, leaving Sam in the spinning room.


	2. How Many more?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the favorites/follows guys! I really really appreciate it! And I'm dying to hear what you guys think! Any advice at all is welcome! Also I have yet to decide if I'm going to include smut later. It's my first fic so who knows! Reviews reviews reviews! Feel free to leave ideas where you want this to go and I'll try to work it in! Okay Chapter 2 here we go!

Okay so maybe that wasnt the best way to leave Sam. But Dean really couldnt deal with the questions right now. He needed to find his angel. The one sure-fire wayhe knew in order to reach Cas, was to pray. Its not like he had a tracker on him. That would- wait a second. I knew that damn cell phone would come in handy. But wait. Hed need the laptop to track it. Inside. With Sammy. Okay lets just try praying first.

"Okay Cas... Im really trying here. We agreed to twelve fifteen. So where the hell are you?"

Dean quickly looked around to make sure no one would be there to listen.

"Come on baby. I was really worried in there. I was planning on coming out to Sam nice and easily like we talked about. He had other plans... come on babe I need you."

Finally he heard the beautiful flush of wings he knew would be his favorite angel. Or not...

"Gabriel.? What the hell are you doing here?"

He pulled the sucker out of his mouth and looked around suspiciously.

"Um yeah.. Hey Dean.. Look.. Sorry about Sammy.. I thought he told you earlier."

Okay. What the hell is he talking about. Gabriels here. Right after Sam gave him the big talk. Wait. Oh god please no. Not Gabriel. Dean turned back to the motel, away from Gabriel, closed his deep green eyes, and took a deep breath. Okay. This is not going to be what it looks like. Dont assume Dean. Just turn around and ask him why hes here.

"Okay Gabriel. Ill bite. What was he supposed to tell me sooner?"

"Well..you know now right?..Do I really have to do this?.. Okay.. Hes..I..hmm. Were..together..You know?"

Shit shit shit. He knew it. Okay Dean. Calm. Dont punch him out. Just talk to Sammy and get this figured out.

"You and..Sam.? Together.."

Dean supposed it couldnt be worse than him and Cas. Damnit Cas where are you?

"What are you talking about Dean Im right here."

"WHAT THE HELL CAS? Where the hell were you? I was so worried about you!" Dean almost yelled again as he sprang off his heels and threw his arms around his love.

"Ahem..Dean.. Company.."

Oh right. Gabriel.

"Okay Cas were going to deal with this later got it? Now you." He said as he turned his body to Gabe.

"Right. Again sorry Dean. I honestly didnt know Sam was keeping..us..from you. Oh stop Cas you and Dean havent told anyone for weeks!"

Dean looked at Cas' shocked face and couldnt hide the smile that was begging to show.

"Yeah I felt the same bud. Why dont we all go in and talk to the man of the hour?"Dean laughed out, leaning towards the door.

"Yeah..okay..good idea."

"Gabe! Youre here! Why didnt you..Oh..shit Dean im sorry! I was going to tell you it was Gabe I really was!"

Dean quickly leaned off his angel looking embarassed and relieved that Sam didnt notice and nodded as if he were just listening carefully.

"Sam really its fine. I get it. Gabe told me.. Why dont we all just go in and figure all this out. Okay?"

"Oh..okay yeah." Sam said with an easy smile.

"Lets get to it boys!"

Dean would know that accent anywhere. What the HELL was Crowley doing in this already crowding parking lot?


	3. How Did It Happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I mainly stick with fanfiction.net and I havent posted anything here yet. So I have 8 more chapters after this one I could put up right now. Or I could spread them out? Let me know what you think!Anyway advice reviews advice! Love you guys! Im actually really getting into this so there may be more! Also feel free to follow my twitter mishamiga16 and Ill follow any of you back and ill DM people who ask for updates!-Unicorn out

"What could you possibly want Crowley? As you can damn well see this isnt the best damn time." Dean snidely said while giving Crowley his best glare even though all he could think about was his angel having returned. Unfortunately his smile broke through, and despite his best efforts to hide it back, it was too late. Crowley noticed and wiggled his eyebrow at the boy.

"Hello to you to squirrel. Watcha thinking about." Good old Crowley, Dean thought.

"Look Crowley whatever it is you need, can you spit it out? Weve kinda got something going on.."

"Ohh I gotcha Moose you told Deany boy here about your..situation?"

"Oh come on Crowley knew before me to? Good lord Crowley Ill see you later we need to sort this out."

"Alright alright I know when Im not wanted. Not that it happens often." Crowley said with a wink. And with that wink, he was gone.

Huh..wonder what he wanted. Oh well I dont have time for this.

Dean turned towards the door and his brother and his angels brother.

"Alright bro lets do this."

Sam lead the way in, sitting on the bed behind the wall, closest to the door, having Gabriel next to him, forcing Dean and Cas to sit furthest from the door. Trapping them. There was a small table in the kitchen beside the door and a chair. But Gabriel was conveniently using said chair to put his feet up.

Great. I can tell this is going to go so freaking well. Awesome.

Dean leaned up from the pillow, on his elbow, with Cas at the foot of the bed, and looked at his brother, and Sams own angel.

"Okay Sam. Howd it happen?"

Sam looked from Gabriel, to Dean, and back to his...

Well. I guess weve gotten to the point of saying boyfriend now. Thats what we are right..?

Yes sam. Im your boyfriend. Thats what happens when two people repeatedly have sex?

Sams eyes widened in surprise at Gabe. Did that just happen.

Oh right sorry Sam. Yeah since were you know like mated or whatever, when you think, or feel, I feel or hear it all.

Great

Sorry..

Sam leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"Okay Dean. A few weeks ago we were hunting the rougarou. And you went across the street for a beer..or a few I guess..I don't know you were gone for a while."

Dean looked with a sheepish smile to Cas. Yeah it wasn't beer he went for. He and Cas hadn't mated yet, but they were certainly having fun.

"Right..well anyway. When you were gone I was obviously researching and I came upon something weird..And I didnt think Cas was the guy to go to.. So I..prayed.. to Gabe. He came. And I dont know. He answered all my questions. But I didnt really want him to leave. So I kept making up reasons for him to stay...Well he caught on. I mean I didnt even know I had feelings..for Gabe...in that way. But he leaned over and whispered in my ear 'theres a first time for everything Sa-'"

"WOAH OKAY. Stop right there Sammy. I dont want to hear anymore. Please. I think I got it now."

Thank god.

"Okay so are we done here then? Gabriel and I have somewhere to be. And as I understand it, you and Cas have something to talk about?" Sam said as he raised his eyebrow to the boys.

Right. Dean thought for a moment.

"Okay well Ill see you guys later? Cas and I kinda need to.."

"Yeah..Gabe?"

And with that, the angel placed his hand on Sams shoulder and disappeared.

"Okay Cas. What the hell?"


	4. How Will It Go?

"Look Dean..uhm.."

Jeez Cas cant get a single sentence out..what the hell is his problem?

"I'm trying Dean.."

Oh right the reading our thoughts thing..Cas look. Ill love you no matter where you were okay. I mean you couldn't have been with another human obviously..wait...I'm right..right?

"Dean I would never. And you're right. I couldn't."

Okay we-

"Dean wouldn't it be easier to just speak to me..?"

"Oh right..Okay so where were you Cas just spit it out."

"Thats the thing.. I don't know. When I try to think about where I was before here...Its just..nothing."

"What the hell are you talking about Cas?"

"I...I'm not sure Dean..I think I..ahh.."

"Cas? CAS?!"

Then his mind was blank. His eyes closed and he was falling. Jumping and reaching for him, Dean caught Cas' head as he was about to hit the floor.

What the hell? Cas come on.. Wake up..Please?

Dean went to feel for a pulse.

Wait..Do angels have a pulse? Damnit Dean of coarse they do duh. Hes still partly human..I think..

Okay he felt something. So he was alive. Okay..so what now..?

Shit...ahh fuck what do I do? I would normally pray to Cas for this sort of thing. Gabriel? Ugh okay. I have to.

Laying Cas on the bed where Sam and Gabriel just were minutes ago, He sat on the bed next to his angel, and prayed to the trickster.

God I really hate this. Alright Gabriel come on downnnn!...Seriously though all kidding aside something just happened to Cas..Im scared Gabe. I dont know. We were just talking. He was trying to re-

"Were here Dean what the hell happened?"

Dean looked at Gabe and Sam standing in the middle of the room. Both equipping long sex hair. Nice.

Get those thought out of your head Dean. Ohh god why brain?

"Okay he was trying to tell me where he was.. He said something about his memory being blank when he tried to remember"

"Damnit. I was hoping this wouldn't happen. Okay Dean we need to find Crowley. Now."

"Gabriel. Tell me exactly whats going on with my Cas. Now."

"Your C-. Oh.. Dean is this what you wanted to talk about today? Jeez.. I.. I don't even know what to say.."

"Sam what are you talking about?"

"You and..Cas..? Right?"

"Ohh god Sammy well talk about this later I really don't want to deal with this right now. Please can we just go find Crowley?"

"Alright boys get the spell going, Ill draw the trap."

20 minutes later. Before was outside view. Now is Deans POV

God this is way too much to handle right now. Sam and Gabe. Cas and I. Now Cas. Ohh what is wrong with him. I don't know what Ill do if Cas doesn't make it. Crowley come on just get h-

But before I could get another word to myself the English man in the suit showed up.

"Whats goin on Moose? Squirrel? Hmm..what shall I call you..?"

"Not now Crowley. My brother. Castiel. What did you do?"

"Whats the name...Ah! Gabriel right? The trickster right?" Crowley cackled. I looked at Crowley from the small kitchen by the door, got off the chair, walked to Crowley, got right in his face, and right when I was about to give Crowley the best Dean experience hed ever had, Cas awoke.

"Cas? Oh baby what happened to you? Do you remember anything? Please tell me you do? Tell me whats wrong! Are you okay? Are you hurting anywhere?"

Sam was too busy shuffling over to Cas and comforting him to notice my behavior around the angel. It definitely was...different than he had ever seen Dean.

"What the bloody hell are you three talking about? I didn't do anythin' to Deans special friend"

I couldn't help but glare at him. God the nerves of that man.

"Though I may know what happened to the man." Crowley said only a little too suspiciously.

"Tell me! Now!"

"Squirrel. Calm. Hell, you wonder why I call you squirrel. Anyway.. Yes I think I have an idea. Your precious friend...has he been..not really disappearing but..he looks to be just..blacking out?"

"Yeah I guess..But what does that have to do with it? He wasn't just blacking out, he was actually gone Crowley!"

"Right. Well he may have been in his..where was he staying? Hotel? Motel? Anyway, wherever he was, he was probably in his head and wherever he was in his head, well his body was right in the room. But he was in his head for..quite a while."

"Which is why when he showed up, he had no idea what I was talking about when I was worried about where he was. He thought he was right on time...Well where was he..in his head..then?"

"How the bloody hell would I know? Now let me go I believe I've helped out you...boys enough now. Lets go I have demons to boss around."

I walked over, scratched out a small spot in the trap, and watched him until he disappeared.

"Okay..So guys..? What do we do now?"

I looked to Cas..my scared, precious angel. Scared. Why did he look like this? As I leaned down in front of him, I went to run my hand on his cheek, but he backed away.

"Cas..what the hell? Whats wrong? You remember don't you? Crowley just said you were in your head..Well I guess that doesn't account for your blacking out..I thought you were fine...whats wrong?"

Cas' POV

I looked around the strange room. What was this man talking about? Who is Crowley. I need to back away. Too many men surrounding me. But I couldn't. This beautiful human in front of me was trapping me with his eyes. I couldn't help but stare into them and stay where I was. I didnt want to go anywhere.

"Cas? Hello?"

"Who is Cas?"

"What..? You..you are.." the man said weakly. I believe I hurt him.


	5. How Will We Fix This?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys what do you think so far? Should I continue? I really have no idea where Im going with this! Reviews advice reviews! Shanks homies.-Unicorn Out

Cas' POV

"Castiel you..you don't remember who you are..?"

"I'm sorry..I remember very..little..I remember you." I said smiling sadly to the man still kneeling in front of me. By the way the other two men kept referring to him, I believe his name is Dean. I looked back to my left, to the man with the golden hair, who kept asking if I could remember anything.

"Sam I think we need Bobby.."

Ok so the shaggy haired man with the puppy face on my right must be Sam. Hmm.. Bobby..I know that name.

"Hes...I remember that name.."

"Do you? Do you remember what he looks like Cas? Hes like our dad.." Dean said the last part quietly. I wonder why he looked sad when he said that.

"Why does that make you sad?" I decided to come out and ask him. I leaned closer to him staring him right into his hooded eyes. What time is it? Looking down at Deans watch, I realize its only 3:45. Jeez it feels like we've been at this for hours.

"Cas? Please tell me you remember." Dean ignored my question, with ease. Interesting. He placed his hand down on my leg, as I sat in a criss-cross position. The touch felt loving, like he meant for me to feel something. Something we must have had. Had. Have?

"I just remember the name.. And I feel an..old sort of connection. Friendly. I don't know. Sorry."

"No Cas that's good!" I heard from somewhere behind Dean. It must have been Sam. He was no longer on my right side. He must have moved when Dean and I were...

Deans POV

Lord why couldn't he get it? I just want Cas to know. To remember. I need him. Please. I placed my hand on his leg after he asked that question. I couldn't answer. I knew Sam couldn't either. Hopefully Cas wouldn't notice. He looked at my hand, then back at me. He had to know what I was telling him. Those now heavy blue eyes. No matter how sad or tired he was, Cas would always have the most beautiful eyes Id ever seen. Cas sighed. Like he was realizing something, it made him sad. I could see it. I could feel it.

"Cas I have to get you to Bobby's. Hell know what to do."

"Ahem...we..."

I had to glare at Sam. He knew what I meant. God sometimes that kid..I love him to death and all.. Heh..Love him to death.. I couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Yes Sam. We. Now can we go?" I said strongly.

I wasn't as worried about Cas now. He seemed okay. We just need to get his memory back. I prayed Bobby would know what to do.

"Okay Gabe can you bring us to Bobby's then come back for the Impala?"

"Sure" Gabe slid his right arm under Cas, lifting him up. Cas grabbed for my arm as Gabe slid his hand into Sam's. Then we were in Bobby's kitchen.

"Damnit boys! You should know not to do that." Bobby sighed tiredly.

"Well what can I do ya for?" He asked, knowing wed need something. Hm..poor guy.. One day when were all done with this demon shit well come visit him.

"We kinda need help.. with Cas." My brother said sadly.

"Alright well I need to know whats wrong with the boy.?"

"Oh sorry. He uhm...well Sam and I...Where do I start.." Oh Gabe. Stop talking.

"I was asking him why he was late for our...meet-up.. And he couldn't remember. When he tried, he passed out. This here dumb ass,"I had to add a wink. ", came to help and we summoned Crowley.. He said Cas has been..going places. In his head? But his body stays there. Get it?"

"I think so. Go on Dean."

"Okay well Cas woke up so we let Crowley go.." I noticed after I say that Bobby looks sad. Ha..always a hunter first.

"Crowley left, and we questioned Cas on what happened. But he doesn't remember anything. I think he remembers me a little bit.." I said sadly as I looked to towards Bobby's desk, which Cas was leaning against, looking back at me sheepishly.

"He also remembered you Bobby.."

"Ohh right thanks Sam. Yeah we mentioned you and he said he knew your name."

"Well don't I feel special. Alright lets figure out whats going on. Come on. Hit the books boys lets go!"

3 hours later

"I got it! Oh Cas ba-...buddy...I found it" I was almost screaming, I was overjoyed.

"What is it Dean?"

"Okay this book says something about an angel taking over everything, and being able to summon an angel, and basically making them a slave. Now when the.."slave" angel goes up there, its only in their mind. But their face goes blank. I know I've seen Cas doing this when were...hanging out..." Damnit. I almost let it slip. Bobby couldn't know. Not yet.

"Alright so what does it say about fixing them boy?" Bobby said in his familiar gravely yet smooth tone of voice. How did he manage that?

"Um..I don't..I don't know..I think we can summon the higher power angel?"

"Okay? Well that's good..right.. Dean..?"

"Yeah..I just.. I want my Cas back." Oh shit.

"Sure Dean.. we all want our Cas back." Ahh Sam. I knew that kid would come in handy. Quick save.

"Okay what do we need and how do we keep 'em here?"

2 hours later

"Okay is that everything?"

"I think so Gabe. Lets get to it." I hope these guys know how thankful I am. I mean its not like their not doing it for themselves and Cas to. They love him to. Just not in the same way I do.

I let Sam begin the ritual, and stood ready, in case something started to happen. I mean wed never done this before, who knows what the hell would happen. After maybe a minute, there was an uncomfortable shift in the room. Right in front of Bobby's desk, there was a tall, fair, brunette woman. Dressed in a suit? Alright shes professional. This may be harder than I thought.

"What did you do to Cas?" I knew I had to just say it outright instead of taking this slow. I was definitely too pissed and tired for this tonight. I just wanted to take Cas back to my bed lay him out. Lean over top of him..Not now Dean. Lets figure this out.

"Oh boys. I should have known I would see you eventually. Ok lets take care of this. I needed Castiel. You figured it out. So I wiped everything out of his mind that may lead you to him. He could not remember our little meetings to begin with. But with rebellious angels.." Okay this woman was getting snide. Her first impression was getting worse and worse.

"Continue." I said with a glare. I hated this woman already.

"But with rebellious angels..You never know what could happen. I no longer need Castiel. Goodbye."

"HAHA. Yeah you can take that goodbye and shove it up your ass. Why did you need Cas?"

"Castiel? You seem to be under the impression I would tell you.."

"Um yeah hon youre the one in the trap." Ha. Gabriels comments never get old. I am glad he said something though. I was beginning to think this awful woman and I were the only ones in the room.

"About this trap, You will let me out of it. Right now. I have things to take care of in heaven. I do not have time for snide comments and immature acts."

"Youre cute. Now tell me what YOU DID TO CAS DAMNIT." When I yelled, Cas looked at me, and I at him. He had a sorrowful look in his eyes. I know Cas. God I love you. So help me God we will figure this out. But I knew he couldn't hear me.


	6. Why Did You Do It?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How is it? Anybody want this to go in a certain direction? Let me know bros! Reviews advice reviews! Thanks homies:P-Unicorn out.

Cas' POV

Looking at Dean is mesmerizing. I can hear them talking to the woman about helping me. I recognize her. But Im too busy to say anything. I cant tear my eyes away from yelling brought me back to the world outside of him. Oh shit hes looking back at me. Why is he looking at me like that? Oh please stop. I can feel him. God I hate this, I need to do something, there has to be a way to fix my memory. I know now there is something between us. What is going on?

"You have no authority over me young man! I have no obligation to tell you anything! I am YOUR SUPERIOR. ITS TIME YOU START ACTING LIKE IT." Right after this woman yelled, she threw her hand up throwing Dean back against the wall. Things after that seemed to go in slow motion. I ran after Dean as he came off the wall and slumped down his head looking to his lap. I had the instinct to pull a blade from my sleeve-

"Sam! Here use this!"-Why did I say that? Sam stabbed the woman and immediately, memories flew through me. All these things flying through me almost made me fall on Dean as I was kneeling in front of him trying to wake him up. With only one thing in my mind I thought would save him, was to grab his face and kiss him. As our lips smashed together, I felt as if I were flying through the air. No matter what happened here, I would be okay, as long the universe allowed me this one moment to last forever.

His eyes opened. Thank you god.

"Cas?" My love asked softly.

"Im here, its okay Dean"

"Cas I was so worried about you."

"And I you, love."

He tried weakly to stand, but the force from the woman throwing Dean into the wall definitely almost put a Dean size hole through the wall. Hell be weak for a little while, but hes okay. Hes alive. Thats all I care about.

"Well. Boys. Um...that was...Good job. I.. Ill be back."

"Jeez Dean couldnt you have told him first?"

"Bro come on Im not the one who kissed me." He chuckled while looking around me at Sam and lightly squeezing my arm.

"Well I guess he knows now..and Cas is..fixed after that move I take it?"

"Heh..yeah I guess so Sam.. I dont have any trouble remembering anything."

"Well then what now?"

"I dont know Dean..First you need to talk to Bobby-"

"Obviously Sam thanks."

"Whatever.. and th-"

"Hello? and then what? Earth to Sam..?"

Sams face went almost paper white. He looked like he was going to be sick. Did I miss something..? Whats wrong with him?

"Sam whats wrong with you?"

"Wheres Gabriel?" He said weak and quietly. Oh god. He was here. He was..I remember.. I dont get it.. I know he didnt walk out. When could he have zapped out?

"What th-"

"GABE? WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Cas can you try and find him? Im gonna take care of Sammy." Dean said finally getting back up and walking over to Sam, brushing his palm over his brothers lower arm.

"Sam come on. Cas will find him. Its okay."

"Dean get. THE FUCK. Off of me. I need to find him. When have we ever given up? Its not like were going after Lucifer and Michael again here. Now help me find him."

"Okay Sam whatever you need..Cas go ahead and come back when you he-" I was already gone and flying into Sams angels favorite places. Mostly strip clubs and candy shops."

GabrielsPOV

The last thing I could remember was Dean looking very, very pissed off. He was talking to this woman that had taken over Cas or whatever. And then I was here, Heaven. How? I really have no idea. I have no desire to be here at all. I was looking forward to seeing how Dean was going to take care of that awful woman.

"Hello Gabriel." I heard the voice and immediately tried to spin around but I was suddenly thrown into a chair with my hands bound. Fantastic. The figure the voice came from began walking. I heard heels. Okay so a woman. I can do this.

"Well lets see now why dont y-...No...No.. Youre supposed to be dead. How..?


End file.
